Atton Terrus
"Oh, I love this galaxy it's filled with adventure and cantinas." : ― Atton Terrus Atton Terrus, was a male human Spacer who lived on the desert world of Tatooine. Although his home was on Tatooine, he would usually fly with his freighter across the Galaxy to make smuggling runs. During his adventures across the Galaxy, he would gain many enemies and little friends. He was raised on Tatooine and knew how to shoot a blaster at age 4, at age 13 he would know how to pilot a standard ship. When it came to factions, he would be independent but he would be willing to take jobs from both sides. Atton was a master gunslinger and would usually enter illegal tournaments on Coruscant. After the Clone Wars, Atton was chased by Imperial Authority because he made illegal smuggling runs during the Clone Wars. Atton was later arrested but once he was released, he enlisted as an Imperial Sandtrooper but later left the Imperial Military. Atton loves a good drink so you could usually find him in a local Coruscanti Cantina if you needed to find him! Biography Early Life In 41 BBY, Atton Terrus was born in Mos Espa, Tatooine to his parents Dano and Rann Terrus, his mother worked as a bartender in a local Cantina and Rann was a Bounty Hunter. At age 4, Atton's father was killed in a Tusken Raider skirmish so Atton's mom found it necessary to teach him how to shoot a blaster. At age 13, Atton's uncle came to visit Atton and his sister, his Uncle was an Ace Pilot in the Republic and taught Atton how to pilot a standard ship.? Leaving Tatooine At age 16, Atton worked three jobs and was able to gain enough money to get off Tatooine where he would fly to Coruscant. Although, he had to move to the Lower City of Coruscant and was not able to find a home so he scavenged food from the garbage cans. When he turned 17 he couldn't live like that anymore so he joined a gang and became a Smuggler. After working for the gang for two years, Atton was then given a special mission to break into a Republic Base and steal a prototype war weapon and was to smuggle it to the Separatist Alliance.? A Weapon of War "Atton, you have gained our trust so we are going to trust you on the most important mission you will ever be tasked to." ― Charris Fei, Black Sun Commander Atton was briefed by his superior, Charris Fei, Atton was told to infiltrate a Republic Base covertly and steal a Prototype Republic Weapon that could vaporize whole cities. The Separatist Alliance wanted this weapon so they asked the Black Sun to retrieve it, so once Atton was done with the mission he would travel to Mustafar to complete the mission. Atton stole a Base Layout Holo from a local Enforcer guarding the facility and took it to the Black Sun, they then planned where Atton would infiltrate the Base and provided Atton with the weapons he needed. Atton broke into the ventilation shafts and climbed through his way until he got into the Lab Room, unfortunately the room was heavily secured by lasers and Enforcers. Atton threw a droid-popper to vaporize all the Enforcers and slowly and cautiously climbed down to the display of the Prototype Weapon. Atton then slowly removed the secure lid of the display and took out the Weapon, he then ran as fast as he can forgetting about the Lasers and he was zapped and knocked out.? Geonosis Atton woke up in a small room, as Atton slowly woke up he heard blaster fire and lightsaber slashes. Atton got up and opened the unlocked door, he then escaped the building only to see a large battle ahead of him. Atton then looked up and noticed he was just in a Separatist Facility and then looked back at the battle only to see a missile coming straight towards the building. The Separatist Facility was then vaporized and blown into pieces, fortunately Atton was able to jump and escape the impact of the missile. Atton forgot about the Black Sun, the Prototype Weapon, and the Mission all that mattered to him at that moment was that the Galaxy was at war. Atton made a decision in his mind to abandon the Gang and work alone, there Atton would begin a new life as an Independent Spacer. Category:Smuggler Category:Pilot Category:Empire Category:Male Characters Category:Humans